Why I Choose You
by SuniaSunKyu137
Summary: "MWO? Dengan yeoja ini? Oh tidak! Terimah kasih seongsangnim tapi aku menolak" "Tidak ada penolakan Cho!"/"Hei! Kau kenapa memakai rok semini itu, eoh! Ingin menggoda ku?" "Memang, aku ingin menggoda mu tuan muda Cho yang tampan" Summary gaje/newbie/KYUMIN GS/ Rate berubah jadi M, RnR please! DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Sungmin pov

Oh astaga! Ini benar-benar mengesalkan, bagaimana mungkin eomma ingin memindahkan aku ke sekolah lain hanya dengan alasa eomma ingin aku memakai seragam SM High School, eomma tolong lah aku sudah cukup nyaman bersekolah di Dae Gu High School, apa eomma ingin putri eomma yang cantik, sexy nan bohay ini memakai rok mini yang sangat sangat sangat mini di SM High School, bagaimana jika nanti aku di perebutkan para namja? Bagaimana nanti para yeoja iri dan membully ku? Eomma, andwe!. Sebenarnya aku masih curiga kepada eomma, oh Tuhan! Apakah ada seorang eomma yang memindahkan sekolah anaknya ke Highschool yang favorit dan paling mahal se-Korea, ya ya aku tau keluargaku dari kalangan atas, tapi eomma bukanlah tipe orang yang suka buang buang uang, apalagi aku sudah kelas XI hanya tunggu 1 tahun lagi aku akan lulus... ah sudahlah aku tak ingin pusing memikirkan ini, lebih baik aku mandi saja, sebentar lagi aku akan mengurus pendaftaranku di SM Highschool.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

"Eomma, kenapa menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali! Sudah kubilang aku tak tau" ujar ku kesal kepada eomma.

"Hei! Bocah setan. Kau bilang kau jenius, eoh? Aku jadi ragu! Jangan-jangan nilai A+ mu itu hasil contekan!" Eomma mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat, oh jangan lupakan wajah yang memerah padam dan berkacak pinggang.

"Hei! Eomma setan! Apa hubungannya nilai dengan jumlah murid yang ada dikelasku, dari aku masuk sampai sekarang apa ada perubaha? Apa peduliku? Yang penting aku belajar kan?! Eomma kan yang bilang begitu!" Aku benar benar tersinggung dengan perkataan eomma tentang nilai ku, yang benar saja! Aku mencontek? Dengan otak jeniusku? Permen karet yang aku tempel kan di bawah mejaku saja tau kalau aku sangat anti dengan hal contek mencontek.

"Oh! Oke ! Oke Cho Kyuhyun! Eomma akan ke sekolahmu dan menanyakan langsung kepada kepala sekolahmu!" Ujar eomma dengan nada yang aneh sekali. Ugh, bahasa inggrisnya terlalu berlebihan, aku jadi mual mendengarnya. KKkkkk XD.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Sungmin sudah bersekolah di SM High school, ini adalah hari pertamanya. Dia malas sekali saat disuruh eomma nya bangun pagi sekali, mengesalkan sekali bukan jika harus pindah sekolah tanpa memiliki alasan yang jelas, dia harus mencari teman lagi, itu yang paling Sungmin benci jika harus mencari teman lagi, di Dae Gu Highschool dia hanya memiliki satu teman, tidak dekat pula. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang baru.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

"Hei! KAU! TAK PUNYA MATA,EOH?!"

"KAU SAJA YANG SOK KEREN! JALAH PELAN TAPI DITENGAH, KAU PIKIR INI JALAN NENEK MOYANGMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? Dengan yeoja ini? Oh tidak! Terimah kasih seongsangnim tapi aku menolak"

"Tidak ada penolakan Cho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau kenala memakai rok semini itu, eoh?! Ingin menggoda ku?"

"Memang, aku ingin menggoda mu tuan muda Cho yang tampan"

.

.

TBC or End?

Review guys jangan view aja kaya ff yang kemaren. Sedih banget masa view 8 kali lipat dari review.

Kalo masih mau lanjut review yang banyak.

Gomawo udah mau baca.

Ff yang kemaren, del?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai..

Ff ini bakal saya lanjut.. karena saya seneng banget dapet juara 1, yah walau cuman tingkat satu kelas.. anggap saja berbagi kebahagiaan..

Mungkin ff ini akan sedikit melenceng dari prolognya.. cuman ini saya bikin rada hurt, yang kemarin kurang konflik. Udah segitu aja bocorannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Hoammm.. ahh, jam berapa ini" gunggam Sungmin sambil meraba-raba meja nakasnya, mencari ponselnya.

"Jam 05.00, lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap. Mandi pagi sangatlah menyegarkan" Sungmin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, entah apa yang membuat dirinya seperti itu. Tapi bagi Sungmin berbicara pada diri sendiri dapat membuat otak cerdas.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang berada dipojok kamarnya. Ia melepaskan bajunya dan membuangnya(?) Ke keranjang baju kotor.

"Sungmin-ahh lebih baik mandi air dingin atau air hangat ?"

"Menurut artikel yang aku baca, air hangat itu cocok untuk meredakan pegal-pegal, sedangkan air dingin untuk menyegarkan"

"Tadikan aku berniat untuk menyegarkan diri, aku juga tidak merasa pegal-pegal"

Begitulah Sungmin saat dikamar mandi, tidak hanya dikamar mandi saja. Dimana pun ia berada jika tidak ada yang menjadi lawan bicara ia akan bicara pada dirinya sendiri, memang aneh. Sungmin bukanlah gadis gila atau bodoh karena berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia adalah gadis yang cerdas.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sungmin bergegas memakai baju handuknya dan berdandan terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin memperhatikan lagi make up tipisnya.

"Sempurna"

Sungmin memang menggunakan make up saat sekolah, walau pun ia sudah cantik, yang namanya gadis remaja. Perlu kalian ketahui Sungmin tidak menggunakan make up tebal seperti teman-teman di senior high school nya yang dulu, ia menggunakan dengan sangat sangat tipis, bahkan tidak ada bedanya jika tidak memakai make up.

Selesai dengan make up tipisnya Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke walk closetnya, dan mencari seragam barunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seragam barunya.

Sungmin berlari menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan ia hanya menggunakan baju handuknya.

"Eomma, kenapa rok nya pendek sekali dan apa-apaan ini?! Apa kalian pikir aku pendek dan kalian mengejek kalau kalau berat badanku bertambah? Bagaimana bisa eomma memberiku rok sependek ini?! Eomma ukuran baju ku M, bukan S.. pasti sempit eomma jika dipakai, apa eomma mau anaknya yang manis ini sesak napas?" Cerocos Sungmin tanpa peduli eommanya mengerti apa tidak yang ia bicarakan.

"Aigoo! Anak eomma, eomma minta maaf. Besok eomma belikan yang baru. Di toko seragammu kemarin tidak ada yang seukuran denganmu. Eomma janji, jika besok tetap tidak ada eomma akan meminta Kwon ajhumma membuatkan seragam yang baru, yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu" Leeteuk mencoba memberi Sungmin pengertian.

"Baiklah, ini bukan salah eomma. Aku bisa mengerti" Jawab Sungmin, setelah itu ia melesat pergi ke kamarnya berganti baju.

Sungmin mengganti baju handuknya dengan seragamnya, ia juga tidak melupakan safety pants nya. Bagaimanapun juga roknya hanya 20 cm dari pinggul, dan itu pendek sekali. Sungmin tidak mau jika nanti teman-teman barunya menganggap ia gadis nakal.

"Sayang.. Sudah selesai? Sarapan akan dimulai" ucap Leeteuk sedikit berteriak didepan pintu kamar Sungmin, sambil membuka knop pintunya.

"Ne, eomma" jawab Sungmin setelah selesai menata rambutnya yang sengaja ia curly dibawahnya. Tak lupa ia menggunakan jepitan pita pink disisi kanan rambut atasnya. jepitan rambut itu berguna untuk poni nakalnya saat membaca.

Tuan Lee memimpin doa saat akan sarapan. Mereka sarapan dengan khitmat sampai suara Tuan Lee memecahkan keheningan.

"Sungmin-ahh, hari ini kau ingin diantar eomma tau appa? Atau kau bawa mobil sendiri atau juga Kim Ajhussi yang mengantarmu?" Tawar Kangin, ia memberikan banyak pilihan untuk anak gadisnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak diantar eomma. Eomma, antarkan aku, ne?" Sungmin memohon dengan puppy eyesnya yang tak pernah gagal.

"Aigoo! Manis sekali anak ini. Arra, eomma akan mengantarmu. Tapi sebagai imbalannya.." ujar Leeteuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi tirusnya.

Chup.

"Bagaimana dengan Appa?" Protes Kangin.

"Shirreo! Appa jelek" ledek Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Chup.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki Appa yang jelek, tenang saja. Appa akan menjadi tampan setelah ku cium" Sungmin mengatakan itu sambil terkekeh.

"Apapun itu, asal membuat anak Appa ini bahagia" ujar Kangin diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya. Sungmin mengerti bahwa ia secara tidak langsung diledek oleh sang Appa, sesuai dwngan kebiasaannya ia merajuk dan mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan. Sungmin sekarang sudah siang, lebih baik kita berangkat. Dan kau, yeobo! Berhenti menggoda Sungmin, ingatlah dengan kulitmu yang sudah mulai keriput" Leeteuk membela Sungmin, jika ia tidak menengahi seperti ini. Maka dapat dipastikan acara mari meledek yang dilakukan oleh Kangin dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah berujung. Dan itu artinya Sungmin akan terlambat.

"Aigoo! Uri eomma/yeobbo, sedang merajuk" ledek KangMin bersamaan dan tertawa terbahak bahak setelahnya.

"Ingin eomma jewer eoh?! " Dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat Leeteuk menghapiri Sungmin.

"Eomma, aku tidak ingin terlambat. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung menggandeng eommanya, tak lupa ia mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Kangin.

"Appa, aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Appa juga mau berangkat"

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang sekolah, Sungmin enggan turun. Karena Sungmin tidak tahu dimana letak kelasnya, ia meminta Eommanya menemaninya.

"Eomma, ayolah. Aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku. Ah.. ani, bahkan ruang kepala sekolah aku pun tidak tahu, ruang guru juga tidak tahu" rengek Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan lengan ibunya.

"Arra. Sekarang turun dulu" ujar Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, sedangkan Sungmin melonjak girang. Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa mencari ruang guru atau ruang kepala sekolah, tapi ia malas jalan sendiri dan ia tahu pada ujungnya ia akan menjadi tontonan siswa/i di Senior High Schoolnya yang baru.

"Kajja!" Ajak Sungmin sambil mengandeng lengan Eommanya.

Setelah sampai diruang guru, Leeteuk mencari-cari wali kelas Sungmin.

"Omo! Annyeonghaseo, Nyonya Lee. Inikah yang bernama Sungmin? Aigoo. Manisnya" kagum Jung seongsangnim sambil menatap Sungmin.

'Banyak bicara' batin Sungmin didalam hati.

"Ne, ini putriku"

"Algeseumnida, mari. Biar Sungmin masuk bersama saya saja, lagi pula jam pelajaran pertama itu jam saya" jelas Jung seongsangnim.

"Baiklah, Sungmin kau ikut Jung seongsangnim, ne? Eomma pulang dulu" jelas Leeteuk kepada Sungmin,

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat Eommanya pulang, ia hanya mengekori Jung Seongsangnimnya saja tanpa banyak bicara.

"Sungmin-ahh, kau duduk dulu diruanganku, ne? Saem akan mengambil bahan untuk pelajaranmu nanti" izin Jung Seongsangnim sebelum melesat pergi ke loker guru.

Tak lama setelah Sungmin menunggu Jung seongsangnim, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Sungmin tetap menunggu dan akhirnya Jung Seongsangnim datang membawa tas kerja dan laptop.

"Ssaem, mau saya bantu?" Sungmin menawarkan bantuan, dan diindahkan oleh Jung Seongsangnimnya.

"Baik sekali, tolong bawakan laptopku saja" jawab Jung Seongsangnim sambil menyerahkan laptopnya kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Sungmin-ahh" Jung seongsangnim mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sungmin, ia rasa ucapan terima kasih memang perlu.

"Cheonma seongsangnim" Jawab Sungmin, dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Bukan berjalan bersama, tapi Sungmin mengekori Jung seongsangnim lebih tepatnya.

Suara gaduh dikelas pada pagi hari memanglah sangat lumrah, tapi bukan berarti kegaduhan tersebut membuat konsentrasi seorang namja jenius pecah, ia tetap menyelesaikan gamenya sebelum seongsangnim yang banyak bicara datang.

"Pagi" sapa Jung Seongsangnim kepada seluruh muridnya.

"Pagi, Ssaem" jawab mereka serempak kecuali satu namja yang duduk sendirian di paling belakang ujung kanan yang hanya menjawabnya lirih bahkan semut pun tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kita akan kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Daeggu senior high school. Murid baru silahkan masuk" ujar Jung Seongsangnim mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

'Cantik sekali'

'Kulitnya, Astaga!'

'Apakah dia barbie?'

Sekiranya seperti itulah pujian pujian yang ditujukan kepada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sekilas. Tak ayal senyuman Sungmin membuat seluruh namja dikelas berekspresi alay seakan akan baru saja terkena badai.

"Sudah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Jung Seongsangnim menyuruh Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya, Sungmin pun berjalan di tengah muka kelas.

"Annyeonghaseo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bagapseumnida" Sungmin memeprkenalkan diri dan diakhiri dengan membungkuk sedikit kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Apakah itu pantas disebut perkenalan? Seharusnya ia menyebutkan nomor ponselnya" Jawab Bad Boy kelas yang diketahui namanya adalah Young Do.

"Uri Young Do! Apakah kau tidak tahu mana yang privasi dan mana yang bukanJun?" jawab Jung Seongsangnim sarkatis, bukan menjawab sebenarnya tapi bertanya balik.

"Baiklah Sungmin, kau duduk di..." kata Jung Seongsangnim sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Disamping Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun angkat tanganmu"

"Joseonghamnida ssaem. Saya keberatan" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan tuan Cho, lagi pula hanya satu bangku yang tersisa" ucap Jung Seongsangnim final, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu menolak.

Pelajaran dimulai, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Sungmin juga tidak kesulitan dengan pelajarannya. Sampai pada saat seseorang yang meneyebalkan mengatakan ini kepadanya..

"Seragam macam apa itu? Kau berniat menggoda atau sekolah?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memelototi rok Sungmin yang terlampau pendek.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku sedang menggodamu Tuan muda Cho yang tampan" balas Sungmin tak lupa dengan senyum menggodanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang digoda...

'Shit! Aku tegang' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati, tanpa sadar tangannya menutupi juniornya.

"Omo! Lihat baru saja aku menggodamu dan kau tegang? Astaga! Mungkin jika aku menyentil milikmu kau akan langsung mendapatkan organsme mu?" Goda Sungmin menjadi-jadi.

'Apakah dia tidak tahu, aku berkerja keras untuk mendapatkan organsmeku saat bersolo' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin merasa godaannya tak ditanggapi, ia pun melayangkan godaan yang lebih gila lagi. Sungmin mengangkat kaki sebelah kanannya lalu menumpukannya kepada kaki kiri, dan itu sukses membuat pahanya lebih terkespose lagi.

'Gluk'

'Awas saja kau nanti, akan kubalas!'

TBC.

Mianhae otak mepet segitu aja yah.

Mau curhat bentar, sebenernya males buat lanjutin Ff IMILYBF kayaknya readers kurang minat sama tu Ff, jadi FF itu bakal lama update.

Mianhae, kalo aku plin plan bilangnya ff ini gak bakal aku lanjut, sedih pas pemberitahuan kemarin ada yang PM : kenapa gak berhenti nulis aja sekalian.

Rnr ne? Butuh penyemangat buat lanjutin Ff ini..

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY I CHOOSE YOU**

 **Pair : KYUMIN**

 **GENRE : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING : GS, Miss Typo(s)**

 **DISCLAIM : Cast belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. RnR please, and DLDR.**

 **A/N: Saya adalah seorang penulis ff abal-abal, amatir, dan masih baru saja debut di . Saya mohon untuk partisipasinya (review), karena review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya (penyemangat). Tanpa preview kalian mungkin cerita ini tidak akan bisa lanjut. Saya juga seorang yang labil, jadi jika saya putus asa dalam menulis ff ini tolong semangati saya dan tetap bersama saya, kita adalah keluarga #JOY . Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi jujur saya memang membutuhkan semangat dari kalian.**

Chapter 3

Saat sore hari, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang dari tadi menahan kencing, tak langsung pulang. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi, suasana di sekolah sangat sepi. Awalnya Sungmin takut pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya itu jika tidak mau kencing di celana(dalam).

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa gesa, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan(nya) lebih lama lagi. Dengan setengah berlari Sungmin menuju toilet wanita, dan sialnya itu harus melewati gudang sekolah terlebih dahulu. Dan lebih sialnya lagi..

 **Flasback On**

Sungmin pov.

Ini adalah jam istirahat terburuk bagi ku, bagaimana tidak buruk? Aku meninggalkan dompetku dan jangan lupakan sudah beberapa tahun ini aku tidak pernah lagi membawa bekal kesekolah.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berwajah gepeng(?) Yang sangat banyak tingkah, aku hanya melihatnya sebentar tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah dihadapanku dengan memamerkan gummy smilenya, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu cantik tapi ia sangat manis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menghampiriku. Tapi aku mengetahuinya saat..

"Annyeong. Nama mu Lee Sungmin, kan? Perkenalkan aku Lee Hyukjae, Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk" Ternyata namanya Hyukjae, tapi kurasa dia benar.. Eunhyuk mungkin lebih terkesan manis seperti pemilik namanya.

"Annyeong. Ne, nama ku Lee Sungmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Eunhyuk" aku membalas perkenalannya lagi dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin? Aku lihat dari tadi kau hanya duduk disini, apa kau tidak tahu arah ke kantin? Apa perlu ku antar? Ah, aku juga belum ke kantin. Kita pergi bersama, otte?" Tidak salah jika dia memiliki mulut selebar itu, dia berbicara dengan sangat cepat dan panjang. Mendengar suaranya aku mendadak pusing.

'Sekalipun aku tidak tahu dimana letak kantinnya, jika aku membawa dompet. Tidak tahu dimana kantin itu bukanlah masalah, karna aku bisa mencarinya' aku hanya mengatakan itu dalam hati, sangat tidak sopan jika aku mengatakan langsung itu kepada Eunhyuk. Dia sudah menanyaiku dengan baik-baik, tentu aku harus membalas perkataannya dengan baik pula.

"Ah, Ani. Bukan begitu.. hanya saja.. hanya.. saja.. aku.. aku" Jujur aku malu sekali mengatakan ini kepada orang yang baru aku kenal.

"Apa? Tidak membawa dompet?" Bingo! Tebakkannya tepat sekali, aku rasa pipiku merona dengan tebakkannya yang benar itu.

"Ne, jadi aku tidak pergi ke kantin" aku sengaja memperjelas alasan ku tidak pergi ke kantin, karna aku tahu gadis didepanku ini sangat banyak tanya.

"Baiklah, pakai uangku dulu" Begitu mudahnya ia menawarkan uangnya kepadaku, tidak.. bukannya aku berniat tidak mengembalikan uang pinjamannya. Tapi ku rasa kami baru saja berkenalan tapi dia sudah sangat baik kepada ku.

"Ani, itu merepotkan. Nanti uang jajanmu berkurang karena ku" tentu saja aku berusaha menolak, aku merasa sangat sangat tidak enak hati kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ini traktiran, Sungmin. Ini tanda perkenalan kita, lain kali gantian kau yang mentraktirku" sekarang aku sedikit tergoda oleh tawarannya, boleh juga idenya. Baiklah, lagi pula aku sedang lapar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Mari kita rayakan pertemanan kita" aku langsung mengait lengan Eunhyuk dan dia hanya tertawa menanggapinya, aku kira begitu tapi tidak, dia tidak hanya tertawa.

"Agresif sekali, eoh? Temanku yang manis ini" ujarnya sambil menoel hidung ku.

Kami berjalan menuju kantin layaknya sepasang sahabat yang sudah lama menjalin persahabatan. Memang begitu adanya, aku mengait lengan Eunhyuk dan kami berbincang tentang banyak hal.

Aku dan Eunhyuk pun sampai di kantin. Kami memesan makanan, karena aku di traktir olehnya aku tidak memesan banyak makanan hanya kimbap dan oranye juice saja. Selain karena aku hanya di traktir, aku melihat Eunhyuk memesan banyak makanan, jadi aku merasa tidak enak kepadanya.

"Kau yakin? Hanya memakan ini saja? Apa kau sedang diet? Mana bisa kau tumbuh dengan makanan sedikit seperti itu!" Gadis ini benar-benar, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga tidak tumbuh. Lihatlah tubuh kurusnya itu, bahkan dia terlihat seperti ikan teri.

"Ya, kenapa tidak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Hyuk. Gomawo" walaupun mulut gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa direm, tapi dia baik hati.

"Geure, terserah padamu anak manis" seenak jidat ia memperlakukan ku seperti bocah dan mencubit kedua pipi ku.

Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa yeoja kurus seperti Eunhyuk menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan. kami makan siang dengan khusuk, tidak tidak.. bukan kami tapi hanya aku yang makan dengan baik. Eunhyuk? Errr, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Dia terlihat seperti .. orang kelaparan, sangat lapar tentunya.

"Min, setelah makan tolong temani aku ke toilet" Eunhyuk berujar dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, sebenarnya aku risih dengan orang yang makan sambil berbicara tapi tak apalah kami juga baru berteman, setidaknya aku akan bisa mengerti jika kami berteman lebih lama lagi.

"Toilet? Baiklah sekalian aku ingin tahu dimana toilet nya" Aku tidak mungkin meminta teman untuk mengantar kan ku ke toilet saat jam pelajaran, kan? Itu hanya dilakukan oleh anak sd.

"Tapi, Min. Kau tahu? Sebelum toilet, kita harus melewati gudang. Dan lagi toilet ini berada ujung sekolah tepatnya beberapa meter dari kelas tingkat tiga, melewati koridor yang sepi. Kau yakin hanya kita berdua? Kau berani?" Eunhyuk? Gadis penakut, melewati gudang saja tidak berani.

"Memangnya ada masalah? Hanya melewati gudang saja, Hyuk. Dan lagi, gudang itu hanya berisikan benda-benda mati. Mereka tak akan mengejar mu"

"Kau.. ah ne, aku melupakan sesuatu. Min, kau adalah siswi pindahan. Jadi, mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang cerita ini" Eunhyuk pintar sekali mendramatisir, lihatlah ekspresinya. Ia seperti gadis abg yang sedang berkencan lalu pergi ke bioskop melihat film horor dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Padahal dia belum bercerita, ekspresinya.. Astaga! Aku dapat menjamin, jika dia menjadi aktris mungkin sangat cocok.

"Baiklah, Nona Lee. Silahkan ceritakan" aku mempersilahkan eunhyuk bercerita, dan kalian tahu apa yang ia lakukan pertama kali. Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan, begitu sampai beberapa kali. Tapi aku yakin iya melakukan hal seperti itu lebih dari 3x.

"Min, aku tahu. Setiap sekolah memiliki cerita horor masing-masing. Tetapi, ini bukan cerita horor. Ini adalah kisah nyata. Dan kau tau? Bagaimana kisah ini terjadi?" Eunhyuk mulai berceloteh awalnya aku sedikit tidak fokus. Tetapi saat..

"Namanya adalah Seulbi, Hwang Seulbi. Dia adalah gadis manis, mungil dan cantik. Ia adalah murid yang cerdas dan banyak siswa yang menyukainya. Bukan hanya siswa tetapi beberapa guru namja yang lajang pun memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Ia bukan gadis sombong. Tetapi setiap kesempurnaan yang dimiliki seseorang, pasti ada seseorang yang lain yang iri hati" Aku terdiam menyimak cerita Eunhyuk. Entah ini hanya karangan siswa yang jahil atau kisah yang benar benar nyata. Aku terhanyut dalam cerita Eunhyuk.

"Kejadian ini dimulai saat Seulbi sudah menginjak tingkat dua disekolah ini, sekitar tahun 1989. Sekolah masih sederhana waktu itu, belum sebesar saat ini. Tapi gudang dan toilet itu masih berada di sana sejak pertama kali sekolah ini dibangun. Kembali ke cerita.." Cerita Eunhyuk membuatku sangat penasaran, aku menunggu. Menunggu ia menyelesaikan ceritanya, jika tidak aku tidak akan bisa tidur nanti malam karena penasaran.

"Saat itu, ada siswi baru yang terkenal sebagai primadona di sekolahnya yang terdahulu. Ia bernama Kim Yura, ia adalah siswi yang hanya mengandalkan kecantikannya saja. Ia merayu guru sana sini. Tetapi tetap saja Hwang Seulbi menjadi prioritas disini. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kim Yura iri hati. Ia menyiapkan rencana bersama komplotannya untuk menindas Hwang Seulbi" sepertinya ceritanya akan panjang, jadi aku tidak ingin membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih lama dengan mengomentari cerita Eunhyuk.

"Pada malam hari, tepatnya hari Sabtu. Dengan sengaja Kim Yura mengambil ponsel Seulbi, walaupun ponsel jadul untuk ukuran kita, namun itu sangat trendi pada tahun itu. Yura tidak menginginkan ponsel Seulbi, ia hanya ingin Seulbi lenyap dari sekolah ini. Seulbi tak menyangka jika ponselnya diambil oleh Yura. Dan Yura sengaja mengambilnya dulu lalu meletakkannya di bangku Seulbi saat sekolah sudah sepi. Dan dengan skenarionya ia memberitahu orang tua Seulbi bahwa ponsel Seulbi ketinggalan, ia tidak sempat mengambilnya karena ia sudah dijemput. Yura mengerti kondisi ekonomi keluarga Hwang, menegah ke bawah. Jadi Seulbi pasti dipaksa mengambil ponselnya walau itu malam hari, karena takut ada yang mengambilnya"

"Pada saat itu, kelas tingkat kedua masih berada di kelas tingkat tiga saat ini. Seulbi datang dengan membawa senter bututnya, lalu ia mencari ponselnya. Ponselnya pun ditemukan, tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu. Seulbi keluar dari kelas dan melihat sosok Yura melangkah ke dalam gudang, dengan bodohnya ia mendatangi Yura. Ternyata Seulbi salah melihat, Yura tidak memasuki gudang namun ia melangkah kedalam toilet. Dengan penasaran apa yang dilakukan Yura, Seulbi pun menghampirinya. Ternyata disana tak hanya Yura namun kawan-kawan Yura pun berada disana. Seulbi dengan polosnya menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan malam hari di sekolah, tapi mereka tidak menjawab. Hanya terkekeh dan menyeringai jahat. Seulbi pun tak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Yura dan komplotannya, ia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan tiba-tiba Yura menyeretnya kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi"

"Yura dan komplotannya mencekal tangan dan kaki Seulbi. Yura menelanjangi Seulbi dan mengarahkan senter ke tubuh Seulbi, Yura yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya memiliki kamera. Ia memotret banyak sekali foto Seulbi, bahkan bagian intim pun ia potret satu persatu. Ia juga menuangkan madu di kewanitaan Seulbi, Yura ingin siswa menyangka bahwa Seulbi sudah tidak polos lagi. Untuk menambahkan fitnah lagi ia juga mengoleskan sperma entah dari mana Yura mendapatkannya. Seulbi hanya bisa meronta dan menangis, melihat sikap keji teman-temannya. Seulbi bertambah histeris lagi saat tahu bahwa bajunya di gunting-gunting menjadi tak berbentuk lagi. Yang paling menyedihkan Seulbi diseret ke gudang dan disana ada tukang kebun sekolah yang usianya sudah setengah abad. Ia juga telanjang, lalu tukang kebun sekolah itu mulai memperkosa Seulbi dan Yura dengan kejinya menyenteri mereka, tak lupa merekam kejadian tersebut. Lalu Yura pulang dan mencetak semua foto Seulbi tak lupa juga ia membawa selebaran tentang foto dan video Seulbi. Ia akan menyebarkan besok, saat Seulbi berani masuk sekolah. Namun Seulbi tidak akan masuk sekolah karena setahun diperkosa ternyata tukang kebun tadi mengantung mayat Seulbi yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam, agar semua orang mengira itu adalah bunuh diri"

"Saat keesokan harinya mayat Seulbi ditemukan, bukannya merasa bersalah. Yura malah senang dan akan merayakan pesta bersama komplotannya. Keluarga Hwang menolak untuk mengotopsi putri sulung mereka, akan butuh banyak biaya untuk itu. Walaupun pihak kepolisian sudah mengatakan bahwa ada kebanyakan di mayat Seulbi. Yura tak berakhir bahagia, ia dan komplotannya mati di pesta mereka sendiri yang terbakar, keluarga Kim pun bangkrut karena mansionnya ludes terbakar. Dan rumornya.."

"Jika ada gadis yang berjalan sendirian melewati gudang menuju toilet ia akan diseret paksa oleh arwah Seulbi karena ia mengira bahwa itu adalah Yura" Eunhyuk mengakhiri ceritanya dan kami berdua sama-sama basah karena keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Dan..

Brak

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Ini sudah lewat jam istirahat dan kalian masih bergosip di kantin?!" Aku melihat Jung ssaem, dengan wajah yang memerah menahan marah. Aku melupakan sesuatu bahwa ia adalah guru tatib.

"Cepat kembali ke kelas! Sebelum aku menghukum kalian berdua" kami tidak sempat menjawab dan lari terbirit-birit ke kelas.

 **Flasback off**

 **Author pov.**

'Shit, kenapa aku mengingat cerita Eunhyuk disaat yang tidak tepat' batin Sungmin didalam hati.

Sungmin tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, melewati gudang. Dan saat ia melewati pintu gudang..

SREEETTT...

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang besar yang menarik tubuhnya sehingga ia terhuyung dan masuk kedalam gudang yang gelap.

"Seulbi sunbae, ku mohon jangan sakiti aku.. aku bukan Kim Yura.. Hiks" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan lancar, karena ia sendiri sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hai sayang!.. aku kemari untuk membalas dendam" seorang namja berbisik ditelingan kanan Sungmin dan sedikit menjilat nya, dan itu membuat Sungmin jijik dan risih.

"kau.. kkk.. kau cho.. choii yyoung do" Sungmin terbata-bata saat mengetahui nama yang mengukungnya saat ini adalah Young Do.

"Iya sayang, kau bisa mendedahkan namaku saat kita bercinta setelah ini. Baiklah mari kita bercinta"

Dengan kasarnya Young Do, mencium bibir Sungmin. Tapi tidak mengenai bibir Sungmin, karena Sungmin sengaja membungkam bibirnya erat erat. Tak kehilangan akal, Young Do menjamah tubuh Sungmin yang lainnya. Mulai dari merobek kemeja, tetapi tidak melepas kan bra Sungmin, ia juga merobek celana dalam Sungmin. Sungmin berteriak meminta tolong sampai akhirnya..

Buahghh..

Bugh.

Bugh..

Terlihat Kyuhyun memukuli Young Do, dengan ganasnya sampai Young Do kewalahan dan pingsan ditempat.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, yang hanya dijawab dengan tangisan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun melangkah maju dan akan merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, dan ditepis oleh Sungmin.

"Jangan sentuh aku, ku mohon" akhirnya Sungmin bersuara dan Kyuhyun tetap melangkah dan secepat kilat merengkuh tubuh Sungmin.

"Tak apa menangislah"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **HAI, ada yang nunggu aku update.. nggak ada lah pastinya.. Kkk mian update lama banget.. soalnya lagi sakit. Yang minta update ini udah di update..**

 **ada kritik dan saran ? Silahkan, tapi tolong yah pakai bahasa yang sopan.. biar enak dibacanya..**

 **ok, segini dulu ya ceritanya..**

 **Gomawo buat semua readers, ga bisa bales satu persatu.. Mian** **ㅠ** **_** **ㅠ** **.**

 **Oh iya kelupaan, para spiders juga.. Jan jadi siders dong**

 **Give me a review please..**


End file.
